vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Luke fon Fabre
|-|Pre-Akzeriuth= |-|Post-Akzeriuth= Summary Luke Fon Fabre is a boy who's raised in royalty his whole life. All seems well for him until one day where a mysterious assassin appears to kill his master. Luke intervenes, but accidentally creates a hyperessonance that sends him and the assassin to another part of the world. He teams up with the assassin; who's revealed to be Tear; Luke's master's sister; to head back home. Then what appears to be a simple journey back home, becomes a grand adventure where Luke must meet with numerous people to help prevent a war between two opposing nations. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B Name: Luke fon Fabre, Dreck, Inferior Replica, and other such insulting nicknames adopted by Asch to avoid using Luke's name Origin: Tales of the Abyss Gender: Male Age: 7 at the start, 10 in the end of the game. Classification: Human Replica, Seventh Fonist Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Swordsman, Healing, Teleportation, Precognition, Sound Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Matter Manipulation (His hyperresonance can break apart things at an atomic level), Power Nullification (His second order hyperresonance can nullify the opponent's magic), Elemental Manipulation (Of the Fire, Water, Ice, Light, Dark, Lightning, Wind, and Earth variety), Statistics Amplification, and Forcefield Creation, Resistant to the following: Petrification, Paralysis, Poison, Power Nullification, Sleep Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, and Madness Manipulation (Can use the seventh fonon without undergoing side effects of it, has also fought off Tear's sleeping spell.) Attack Potency: Planet level (Is comparable to Jade, who can utilize the indignation spell, which has a canonical feat of severely wounding Dhaos.) Speed: Supersonic (Can keep up with Guy, who can block bullets.) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Planet Class Durability: Planet level Stamina: Extremely high (Can fight through numerous waves of enemies during his trip through the replica Hod, which includes some of the god generals and his teacher.) Range: Standard melee range, Planetary with hyperresonance Standard Equipment: Key of Lorelei (Sword) Intelligence: Above average (A skilled combatant who can think of some new ways to traverse through dangerous areas in a short time frame.) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Fang Blade:' Luke slices the enemy in a downward angle and slashes upward while jumping to push the enemy back. *'Havoc Strike:' Luke hits the enemy with an aerial kick. *'Raging Blast:'Luke charges an energy ball from his palm and knocks back his opponents. *'Steel:' Luke increases his stats. *'Rending Thrust:' Luke stabs his foe and does an uppercut where an energy surge launches them into the air. *'Sonic Thrust:' Luke does a forward stab at his opponent. *'Demon Fist:' Luke sends an energy wave towards his opponent. *'Lightning Tiger Blade:' Luke's Fang blade, but enhanced with lightning. *'Burning Havoc:' Luke's Havoc Strike, but enhanced with fire. *'Frigid Blast:' Luke's Raging Blast, but the energy ball is replaced with a growing ice shard that shatters and knocks back the enemy further. *'Coil:' Luke's enhanced version of Steel. *'Rending Quake:' Luke's Rending thrust, but he enhances it with a raging earthquake that deals damage around him. *'Fang Blade Havoc:' A combo of Fang Blade and Havoc Strike. *'Fang Blade Rage:' A combo of Fang Blade and Raging Blast. *'Guardian:' Luke summons a forcefield to block incoming damage. *'Raging Havoc:' A combo of Raging Blast and Havoc Strike. *'Guardian Field:' Luke creates a glyph around him that deals damage as well as heals any allies within the field. *'Rending Fang Blade:' A combo of Rending Thrust and Fang Blade. *'Rending Havoc:' A combo of Rending Thrust and Havoc Strike. *'Rending Blast:' A combo of Rending Thrust and Raging Blast. *'Light Spear Cannon:' Luke launches the enemy in the air with an upward strike and stabs them in the air. *'Devil's Inferno:' Luke creates a fire circle around him and slams the ground with a fiery damage. *'Swallow Fury:' Luke does a fast strike where he appears behind his enemy, launches them into the air, and does a series of slashes and kicks. *'Lightning Blade:' Luke thrust his blade at his enemy and a lightning bolt strikes down on them. *'Slag Assault:' Luke slams the ground which causes the earth to shoot out and attack his foes. *'Sonic Blast:' Luke does a downward slice, jumps back and thrusts his blade at the enemy. *'Guardian Frost:' Luke's Guardian Field, but enhanced with Ice. *'Light Blast:' Luke's Light Spear Cannon, but enhanced with light. *'Devil's Maw:' Luke's Devil's Inferno, but enhanced with earth. *'Shadow Fury:' Luke's Swallow Fury, but enhanced with darkness. *'Radiant Howl:' Luke surrounds himself in a deadly aura of fonons while charging his hyperresonance, and he proceeds to concentrate his attack at the enemy and disperses the power, atomizing anything in its path. This ability eventually gets an upgrade where Luke can not only destroy things at an atomic level, but nullify his opponent's power. *'Lost Fon Drive:' Luke charges his entire body with fonon particles, then proceeds to deal numerous strikes at his opponent before pointing his sword at them and releasing a giant beam of energy. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Tales Series Category:Tales of the Abyss Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Element Users Category:Sword Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Precognition Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Matter Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Healers Category:Sound Users Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Ice Users Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Wind Users Category:Earth Users Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Tier 5